Tales of Xillia:Radiant Universe
by PhazeMaverick
Summary: Another Self insert...Really? well after being shot to death at a school shooting and Thrust into The world of Rieze Maxia, see how someone who can't use spirit artes and has played through tales of xillia makes his decisions, but everything he know's about the continuity of this world might not be the same...Find out What lies in Store for Dante(or Me) in Radiant Universe
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: yeah, sorry if this isn't any good i know i didn't do that good with the intro, i'm positive of that...but it is very true that i have yet to play the second one, i have it but i just started my junior year of high school, or 11th grade year...anyways it's very tiresome and swamping me with work...i recently started reading a lot of Self insert fanfics and was inspired to make one.

I decided on Tales of Xillia for whatever reason I'm not sure of, but hey it's whatever. I honestly have finished two chapters already. I hope you all enjoy the story for what it's worth. Please leave any criticism you can. and without further ado...Read the story.

Chapter 1: It all starts with a single phrase

The day was Thursday, and I had just finished playing through Tales of Xillia recently so I was excited to play Xillia 2 which I had just gotten last week. Then it hit me, I have to go to school today instead of spending it playing games.

At least it was an odd day, so I had a theatre class today which I was excited for because I would be directing my first scene today. There was also photography and astronomy so it would be a fun day.

I usually walk to school for exercise in the morning but sometimes I'd get there late because of that but today I was running more late than usual.

It was a Cold Day. I was about 10 yards away from the front door of my school, when I noticed a friend of mine waving for me to come over to her.

"Hey There Dante" she said as I walked over towards her.

"What do you want Kourtney it's kind of early and I'm tired" I replied to her as when I stood beside her.

"I just wanted to talk to you, it's been a while"

"Well couldn't it have waited till I was in the building?"

"No, It had to Be Now!" she said somewhat irritated.

"Well what…" I said as I was interrupted by gunshots coming from within the school.

I Grabbed Kourtney, and brought her to the ground. I ran to the nearest tree to take cover so I could analyze the situation.

"Dante, what's going on!?"She asked while fidgeting as well as holding on to me tightly.

"I don't know, but you need to run Kourtney!" I shouted at her abruptly hoping she would listen, but after we heard more screams she ran forward shouting some of her friends names.

I couldn't stop her so I ran ahead of her to try to stop the incident before anymore suffered injury or even worse…Death.

As soon as I entered the building I could tell something wasn't right considering all the blood splattered on the walls, but where were the bodies at?

"Dante, do you think everyone is dead?" She asked hesitantly

"No, I don't because most of them are smart like me." I told her that with a smile, but on the inside I was just as scared as her if not more scared. The Scene was Horrendous but I couldn't do anything, but get closer. I eventually reached the gym where I smelt rotten flesh…Burning, Rotten, and Flesh.

"Kourtney whatever happens to me…I don't care what you want to do…Just run for your life…and don't look back!" I told her with a hesitance I've never had with her before.

She looked at me and started to cry. "Who…Just who would do this kind of thing!?" she yelled at me while hitting my chest continuously until I grabbed her and shoved her in a storage closet.

I Locked her in the closet telling her that no matter what happened I would come back to retrieve her.

As I Walked away I heard her protest and banging upon the door but the smell of flesh and gunshots from within the gym drowned her out.

"What are you doing to these people?" I said as I walked through the doors.

"Huh? I Thought I had killed everyone already!" The Person with the assault rifle and handgun said while pointing them at me.

"Apparently not…You missed me." I said confidently with a smirk on my face that just said I was asking to be shot.

He pointed his handgun at me and said "You've got guts kid, most people would've ran away…but lucky for me there are still some toys to play with!"

I Looked over and saw several female carcasses that were covered in semen as if they had been raped then killed or vice versa. He came dashing at me, but I rolled to the side to easily avoid it.

"You dodged huh? Well you're quick on your toes, of that I'm certain" He said as he shot once.

I went to dodge it like last time, but it was too fast even for me. I suddenly felt a jolt of pain engulf my left leg. I knew I didn't have time to worry about it so I got up like it was nothing though the pain was excruciating.

"Did That Hurt You at All!?" He shouted at me angrily.

As I was adjusting to the pain, he shot another bullet which landed in my arm making it numb. I wanted to scream out so badly but I couldn't show weakness to the murderer. If I did then I really would die.

If only I could have fonic artes like Jade, or was quick and had quite the punch like Jude. If I had abilities like them then I could probably win but as I think about this I'm only wasting time. Come on Dante; get your head in the game.

"Are You Still not dead yet!? Damn it!" He shouted angrily several time before firing his assault rifle into the ceiling. As he did this the fire began to spread.

"If you don't stop you'll kill us both!" I shouted In Pain.

"Look, I don't care why you're doing this or even who you are! But if we don't leave now then we're both toast!"

"Then why don't you just leave me here to die if you're so scared of the afterlife!?" He shouted back knowing full well I couldn't so he began to laugh without control.

"Because I have to…Do…Something…Out of character for…" I Tried Shouting but my words only became whimpers as the pain of what happened had set in.

"What's that!? Cat got your tongue?" He Laughed uncontrollably as I realized that he had shot me in the heart.

Then he kept firing, if I wasn't in pain I'd say one shot for each organ. I was dying and then before I knew it I was dead.

Well not exactly dead but slowly getting there. My vision had all but faded as well as my Feeling. I was a numb and I knew what had happened, but I could still hear his laughter.

I knew my ears would be next, but before the sound faded though I heard a voice that I recognized but couldn't make out.

"You leave him alone!" I heard a girl shout in complete sorrow and anger.

I heard the gunshots and feared but it was a girl's voice that I heard afterward…it was so close too…it said "Keep on fighting, I know you can…"

I tried so hard to remember whose voice that was, but before I knew it I was completely dead…No sound and no body, no sight and not a single scent in the air. There was absolutely nothing but memories flowing before me.

You know that feeling when you have a really good dream? Well that's what this feels like…But as these images flow, they're also fading and with them…my mind is becoming empty. It was just a simple void that obviously needed to be filled with something, but even the memory of what that would be has all but evaporated from my mind.

Then it happened, complete and utter silence in darkness that seemed to go on forever.

Is this what really happens when you die? Because I don't like it one bit.

"There is a way for you to continue." A mysterious voice that sounded like a boy said.

Then what is it? What must I do?

"All you have to do is win." The voice said as he snickered a bit.

Win? What's that supposed to mean?

"You'll find out in due time, be certain of that my friend"

Well where am I anyways? Is this the afterlife?

"No, nothing like that, and also…take a look below you" he said as something came into view.

I looked to see my dead body but for the life of me I couldn't remember where this place was…And who's that girl that's beside me?

"Think about that real hard for a moment"

It was at that moment that I remembered that voice I heard before "Keep on fighting, I know you can." And that's when it hit me about who she was.

"Kourtney…" I said, realizing I had regained my body in this dark abyss.

"Correct" He said with an ominous tone to his voice.

"Well, when are you going to tell me how to win?" I asked annoyed with him now.

"You must wake up, and realize what you have done"

"But what did I do and how come I don't remember it!?" I shouted angrily.

There was nothing but silence for a while, but then he spoke. "I'm going to place you into a new world, one where you will have to come to terms with yourself…I'm giving you a new life"

"Why would you do something like that?" I asked curiously

"Because someone with a heart Stronger than yours has asked that you live on no matter what happens to her" he said annoyed with himself obviously

"Well who is this person you speak of?"

"I'm not telling! I have my own secrets I like to keep you know?" he said angrily

"Fine" I replied with a cringe of annoyance.

I started to wonder more and more of whom this mystery person could be but what I really wondered was where I would be going. I mean if I was going somewhere, then I'd like to know what the place is but I'm sure I'll find out someday I'm positive.

"Anyways, have fun and try to make things entertaining." He said to me as the voice snickered, but just for a little bit.

I started to lose consciousness like I was finally fading, but I was scared for some reason. I don't know where I'll end up but I hope I'm not dropped.

As I thought that to myself I suddenly felt a lot of pressure and it seemed hard to breathe, but then I opened my eyes to see the moon and an interesting night scape for the sky. Very interesting stars…Wait! What am I doing? I turned around to see I was falling towards some water (man this is going to hurt)

I Screamed as I got closer and closer, but then as I got closer an orb of energy surrounded me and slowed me down.

"Can't have you dying just yet, now can I?" The voice said randomly. "But that doesn't mean you're not going in!"

"What!?" I shouted in protest to him but to no avail.

The orb disappeared and next thing I knew, I was sitting in water just soaking wet.

I noticed a little dock area with steps going up somewhere, but I didn't care where I was right now. I just didn't want to catch a cold right now, because that would suck.

After sitting at the dock for a while I checked my pockets and thanked the gods, because my phone was still working fine. I guess I could check to see if I had signal, which for some reason I did but I wasn't going to call anyone.

I finally walked up the stairs after my clothes were for better or for worse, Damp and nearly dry. I walked around the place a bit and realized it was very familiar indeed, but it just seemed too real to be what I think it was.

Just in case I'm dreaming I need to smack myself because this kind of reminds me of Fennmont from Tales of Xillia. I wasn't entirely sure though but then I heard a huge explosion coming from the Laforte research lab or whatever it was, and I thought to myself that if this is Fennmont then that might be Jude and Milla taking the spyrix key to the lance of Kresnik in which Agria causes the explosion.

I don't want to just ruin the continuity of the story so I think I'll just head to the sea haven, though I'm still not sure if that's where I am but you can never be too sure.

"Are you sure you don't want to go help them?" the voice spoke

"I can't even fight right now, so what would be the point in that?" I replied in kind

I sat on a bench in the main area where the shops were contemplating what to do when I saw Jude Running with Milla to the Sea haven. I decided to follow when I saw Alvin following behind the guards but casually walking, and not running.

Everyone looked a little different than their game forms, because I guess it was real life and not some game with art and high definition to protect the way they looked.

"They ran to the docks!" I heard a guard shout to the others when I got the medical school

"Shouldn't have said that" I whispered in his ear before using my limited knowledge to knock him out from behind.

A guard saw me and gave chase as soon as I started running, but when I approached the Sea haven it was complete mayhem with Milla on the boat and the guards giving chase to Jude and Alvin.

I was too late, to go with them, but I couldn't get upset. I just hope nothing bad happens to me.

"State your name, and Surrender or Die!" The Lead guard said to me as they're spirit arte users as well as swordsmen surrounded me.

"My name is Dante, I surrender just take me to prison." I said putting my hands up with a smirk on my face, because I'm still an overconfident prick even when I'm not prepared for this battle.

To be honest if I fought them I would die, because I am not physically fit. I damn nearly passed out on my way here, so surrendering was all I could do.

"Cuff him men!" The Lead guard shouted to his men, who then cuffed me following his orders.

As I thought everything would be over, someone came from the shadows and killed all the soldiers. I couldn't see their face but I figured I would be next when the blade came to my throat.

"I can save you, or I can kill you…your choice." The female Said to me?

"I'm Dante, if you can save me then by all means!" I replied while thinking to myself that this journey might be much different from what I know and love.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: yeah, this is the second chapter that i finished while in school...I hope i got the geography of the Xillia world right, Because i wasn't sure about the whole thing during my online German class today because i couldn't go on websites to help because my school blocks the useful ones.

Anyways i hope this interests you as to who the assassin was...I originally planned to make myself go with Jude and Milla, but i just typed and typed last chapter and this is what it led me to. I'm working on a third chapter which will bring in another character tales fans will recognize...

Another thing is that IRL i do know how to knock people out from behind but i don't know how to use weapons so that just an accurate portrayal of me i'm sure...

Chapter 2: The Very Clumsy Female Assassin

I started running as fast as the assassin told me to, but this was odd. Most would disappear into the shadows and not run away. Anyways we made it out of the town safely to the Barnauer Highroad or at least what looked like it from what I remember about the game. I believe I can assume we'll be heading to Fort Gandala, and from there to Sharilton.

"So now that we're a safe distance from Fennmont, will you show me your face?" I asked the assassin with slight curiosity.

"Well…I'm not really sure." She said with slight hesitation.

Well I guess it wasn't serious for now, but I can't do any battle alongside her.

"Hey kid can you fight?" The Assassin asked me

Funny I was just on that topic within my head. "Not really, But why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know if I was going to be fighting monsters alone or with help."

"Well if you give me something I could probably pick it up…" I said trying my hardest to not look at those knockers I just realized she had.

"Here kid, Try this out" She said while throwing over two blades tied together with rope. I assume she meant for me to try and duels wield them.

"Okay I'll see what I can do, but tell me your name and purpose" I said with a hint of annoyance at how large those melons are.

She took off the hood and scarf covering her face to reveal hair as black as night. She was staring at me with such intensity in those amber eyes of hers. She posed for me which was kind of weird.

"My name is Sheena Fujibayashi, and my purpose? Well that's because I'm on a mission that I'm not allowed to speak of" She told me…wait Sheena Fujibayashi? From Tales of Symphonia? What the hell is she doing here?

"Well it's nice to meet you, and I guess your mission saved my life so thanks" I replied with a smile.

"You're welcome, but hey one's gotta wonder why those guards were chasing you" She said while crossing her arms.

"I knocked out a guard so some friends of mine could escape" I told her completely knowing that I hadn't even spoken to them yet.

She gestured me to come closer, when I realized I was completely distant from her. When playing through her game she was my favorite character but I really shouldn't tell them about that, but that should only give me reason to move closer.

"Hey Sheena, what does your mission have to do with me?" I asked

"Nothing at all, I just felt like saving you. In all honesty my mission was done." She said with a smile so bright.

"Well what were you doing in Fennmont?"

"I was spying on Rashugal, but I cannot divulge any more than that" She said in a serious tone to me.

"Alright then, if that's all I guess we should be heading out?" I asked her ever so annoyed at her.

"Yeah, and if we keep going this way then we'll have to go through Fort Gandala."

"I know, afterwards we'd be well on our way to Sharilton am I right?"

"Yeah, but let's watch our back because there are plenty of monsters all over."

"If we encounter them than that'll be that" I said in a tone that made sure the conversation was over.

We continued walking for a while until we made it to the fort. I knew nothing would happen here for a while but I couldn't stand not being able to do anything about it.

"Hey Sheena, how are we going to get past the fort?" I asked her

"I got this, just wait here." I saw her get onto the roof when suddenly she dropped down out of nowhere.

"SHEENA!" I yelled but to no avail. So I decided to climb up there.

"Dante!" I heard an echo coming from a…pitfall trap?

I was curious as to why there was a random pitfall trap on the roof of the fort. I realized it was Sheena calling my name out through the deep pit I assume. All I heard was her echoes coming from down below.

"Sheena! Are you all right down there!?" I shouted down the hole.

"I'm Just Fine!" She shouted back up to me.

"I'm gonna try to find another way down there! Is there a door down there to get out!?" I asked knowing the probably impossible.

"Yeah it say's 'enter cell here'!"

"Well don't enter the cell! I'll come get you!"

"Okay, I'll just chill down here I guess!" She shouted with a bit of sadness.

Well, I don't know what Jude, Milla, and Alvin are doing but it seems I have some problems of my own to deal with. I hope the history of this world doesn't change because Sheena and I are here, but only time will tell I guess.

First thing's first though, I need to get inside the Fortress and find my way down there. Damn it, all I have to fight with is two mediocre ninja blades at best. Well I can duel wield like the main character of Xillia 2 was supposed to or even like Lloyd.

It's really a damn shame I can't use spirit artes like the Rieze Maxians can otherwise the battles to come would be much easier.

As I walked away from the Pitfall I realized that this must happen to her a lot. In the games it seemed like they just over exaggerated the whole pitfall trap thing, but after seeing this within an hour and a half of knowing her I must say the game did not lie.

She Really is the Very Clumsy Female Assassin.

Author's note: I hope I got Sheena's personality and Character right...I'm sorry if i didn't get the right eye color...because i was in school when i wrote this it was hard to figure it out...i hope you'll correct me...

Oh and also i hope my writing skills aren't super lame...tell me if they are please?

Anyways the Third Chapter is coming up soon...I think i'll finish it tomorrow, because i want to break the 2,500 word marker once again like i did on the first chapter because this one was short.


	3. Chapter 3 The Fort of Necromancy

**Author's note:** ok so I finally, finished chapter 3...Actually I finished it a few days ago but I didn't like it so i rewrote it...Anyways If i forgot to get rid of something that doesn't make sense in the chapter then let me know...

As for The Update Schedule for the Release of the Chapter for anyone that does read this...I'm not entirely sure because it can take anywhere from 3-5 days to write and then some people prefer proper punctuation and grammar so i attempt to proof read my work(not sure it helped much but i hope so)

Let me know if you see anything wrong with it or anything that doesn't make sense...This chapter is kinda meh i'm sure...But don' worry whenever i write a story, the beginning is crap but that's just because i hate the beginning part of any story so don't get mad at me i'm sorry

Also did anyone see the ending for Aldnoah Zero, Well i'm not gonna spoil it but DAMN! someone pm me if they wanna chat about it.

Well this Author's note is Dragging so on with the Story!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Fort of Necromancy**

So, Sheena is down a pitfall trap...I need to get her, and we both need to escape alive...This will be one hell of a bad time.

I walked up to the front gate hoping they would let me in, but as soon as I showed my face I had two spears crossing in front of my neck.

"State your name and Business here or get out!" The soldier on the left said to me.

"Now are you sure you want to do this?" the soldiers backed off a bit but still maintained the alarm in their faces as they did before.

"If you don't answer us, then we'll be forced to detain you for insubordination." The soldier on the right said, but I wasn't worried about this because I had to help Sheena.

"I am Dante, I have come to pass through the fort to Sharilton as well as pick up a prisoner who fell through a pitfall on the roof only moments ago while trying to escape my custody." I told them both trying to not burst into laughter over the stiffness of the words I just said.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say?" the left one said.

"I am one of king Nachtigal's top soldiers, and if you disobey me then you're jobs are toast!" I couldn't help but mess with them.

"Oh? then by all means, go on ahead!" the right one said

"Very well, would one of you lead me to the place where the pitfall trap's ground is located?" I asked them out of curiosity to see how far I could take this act.

"Sure I will!" said a man dressed in a nice outfit unlike soldiers I had ever seen. He wore glasses and was wearing his hair down…wait his hair is longer than mine?

"Who are you?" I asked the strange man who was really starting to bug me.

"I am Jade Curtiss; it's a pleasure to meet you!" He said, and at that moment I face palmed myself so hard.

"Is there something wrong?" Jade said nonchalantly.

"No, um...You just remind me of someone I know." I Replied to his question.

I can't believe Jade is here of all people. First it was Sheena, and now Jade...I wonder who will turn up next.

"Well if nothing seems to be the problem, then let us be one our way." He told me while cleaning his glasses.

"Sure Jade, what's the first stop?" I asked as we walked inside the Fortress.

"Shouldn't we be picking up your escaped prisoner first?" He asked in an almost serious tone.

Is it possible that he knows I'm not who I say I am? Well, I guess only time will tell.

"Yeah, that would be wise but can't you show me around first?" I asked while we took the elevator down.

Jade turned around and shoved me up against the wall as he pulled out his spear. It hurt like hell but the spear pointing at my face made sure I kept my mouth shut.

"Look Dante, if that is your real name…I want you to take your friend and get out…" Jade told me in such a serious tone of voice that I was scared shitless.

"How did you know I wasn't a soldier?" I asked Curious…but then I looked at my clothes and the look on his face and I could tell that's how he knew.

"It was rather obvious, but if this were any other situation I would've locked you both up but since you at least tried to see through a bald faced lie while in the presence of one such as myself I will respect you." Jade said to me as he put away his spear.

"Thanks, but to be honest if it was anyone but you, then I would never have cracked." I said to him with a smile on my face.

"Anyways, I can tell you have no combat experience…Your body doesn't have the frame of a soldier nor does it have one of an assassin."

"I guess you could say that…"

"If you wish to learn, then I can teach you the basics of combat in the training room." He said in his nonchalant voice.

I could tell he wouldn't be able to bear having someone run around calling themselves a soldier if they didn't at least have some knowledge of battle. It makes me wonder if Jade was always this way in his game…Or maybe he just doesn't like pointless deaths.

"I'll take you up on your offer Jade." I said hesitantly because I didn't know exactly what kind of training he would make me go through.

"Very well, let's take a right once we exit the elevator."

"Why? What's that way?"

"A Small training room, and also the place where you'll be learning basic combat." He said in his devilish tone that he used a lot in his game.

I could tell he was going to pull something, due to the fact that he had his smirk on his face like he had something planned. I could only draw straws here but I don't think it will be good.

As we approached the door, Jade spoke "Now, I want you to choose a weapon that you think you can handle…I'm not going easy on you, and I really don't want to have to deal with another pointless death." He said in such an admirable way that I couldn't help but find myself wishing I was him.

I entered the room and saw at least three weapons…There is a Sword, Axe, and a Lance…Wait? There are also some gauntlets.

"Which one do you prefer?" Jade asked me with a curious smile.

I grabbed the gauntlets and put them on. These were nothing like Jude's I'm pretty sure, because these were made for almost my entire arm minus the shoulder region to my elbow.

"So you would prefer to fight with your Fists?" Jade asked in his Persistent tone of voice.

I reached for the sword. "Interesting style I must say." Jade said in a voice that just made me nervous.

I know I'm supposed to be going to help Sheena, but I feel like I would help her by gaining the strength I'm going to need soon rather than the strength I don't have right now.

"I'm ready Jade!" I told him enthusiastically.

"Very well then Dante, Let us begin." Jade said to me as he pulled out his spear.

Jade had gained the upper hand by attacking me first, but I wasn't going to let him beat me just like that.

"I'm not holding back, use what you chose to beat me and we'll go from there!"

"Alright, but I'm not promising you an easy win!" I said as I Swung my sword at him

He began chanting for his Arte while simply sidestepping my attack as he continued chanting until he cast his Arte.

"Eruption!"

The Earth began bursting into flames and lava with molten rocks flying out, but I rolled out of the way just in time for him to cast something else.

"Fire Ball!"

Damn, he is fast but I need to beat him. I looked through my mind for my favorite anime and game characters sword techniques as I kept my distance from Jade. Then it suddenly hit me, I could fight like Ike from Fire emblem or even Asbel from Graces. I decided to go with an arte from the tales games that I was positive i could do.

"DEMON FANG!" I shouted towards Jade.

"Lightning Blade!" Jade shouted in response for I was too slow.

My Arte actually worked…even though I'm from another world entirely and I can't channel spirits I can still use an arte like Demon Fang.

"It seems you have what it takes to use normal Artes…I commend you…There was this one time…" Jade continued on and on as I sat in amazement at myself…

I looked at the Sword and decided that I would try to master the blade within the course of my journey. I don't think I'll be able to master it all in A mere night.

"Now, that you know the basics let's try doing some simple workouts…Well You try because at my age, my joints ache and I can't really be injuring my back doing that stuff." He said to me with that smirk on his face while he shrugged his shoulder.

I ended up being worked until exhaustion. Man, Jade Is A slave driver…I think I know how Luke felt in their game now. I realize that I'm forgetting Sheena…I'm guessing she's probably mad right now so I should probably go get her.

"Hey Jade, can we go get Sheena now?" I asked him

"Sheena is your friend, yes?" he replied

"Yes, and I would very much like to see her again…" I said that even though I just met her.

"I guess so, but on one condition." Jade staid in a stern voice.

"Any condition you have I'll do it."

"When the two of you leave I want you to take this to the Governor of Sharilton."

The governor of Sharilton? Does he mean Driselle's brother? I guess I can do that since we were heading that way to begin with.

"Sure I'll do it; I won't even look at the contents so you can trust me." I told him reassuringly

"Good, now I already had my men get her…so she should be waiting by the main gate on the Sharilton side." Jade told me in that matter of fact voice.

"Jade, I think we'll be seeing each other real soon so don't go forgetting me." I told him

"Don't worry, I never forget a wanted criminal." He said

"Wait…Wanted Criminal?" I said in almost complete shock.

"Well, I can't just let you go, so we're staging your escape so you're now a wanted criminal." He said all nonchalantly as always.

There goes my chance of making it in this world. Oh well, it can't get much worse so I guess it'll be okay.

We headed out the room and back towards the elevator. From there we headed up and out to the Main gate. I saw Sheena running up to me.

"Dante!" She shouted as she tackled me on accident because she tripped.

"Sheena, hey there how's it going? And why don't we get off of me?" I asked her pleadingly.

She sat up still on top of me, regardless of how much I squirmed and how many sounds she made.

"So Sheena, why don't we get going to Sharilton?" I went ahead and asked her.

"That's right, let's march, Time's a wastin!" She shouted as she got off me.

Damn though, I never thought I would live to see those Knockers again. As I said that a swift kick to the gut came my way.

"What the actual hell Sheena!?" I asked her furiously.

"You just commented on by boobs...How could you Dante?" she said in a voice that made It seem like she would cry any minute now.

"I said that stuff in my head so how did you hear it?" I asked

"Ahem!" Jade said

"Oh, yeah that's right…Sheena let's get going." I said realizing Jade wanted us to go.

"Alright Pervert, I Swear all men are the same." She said while obviously thinking about someone who really pissed her off.

"When I get my hands on that Red haired buffoon, it'll be the last thing he'll get from a woman before he dies!" She Yelled with Excruciating volume.

Great this is what I have to deal with…This journey is gonna be a long one I swear. Regardless though, I need to remember the part of my memory that lies deep in my mind that I can't seem to remember. Who is the person that had a stronger heart than me? And will I ever find Jude and Milla?

Only time tells me this stuff so I guess I should take a nap to pass it.

"I wonder if I'll leave this place, if given the chance." I muttered under my breath.

"Are you implying that you're not from this place?" Jade said curious.

"No, nothing like that but I should probably get some new clothes when I get to Sharilton." I said trying to avoid that conversation.

"You probably should, so let me help you out Dante!" Sheena said joining the conversation.

"Here, take this as a little starter for your outfit." Jade said as he handed me some scissors and cloak.

"I assume the scissors is for the hair?" I asked

"Precisely, a soldier shouldn't have long hair until they're commander and they can flaunt it…I'm not saying cut it completely off, but do give it a good trim." he said as he walked away.

With Sheena by my side, and a destination of Sharilton…I'm too busy to figure things out right now so I'll do that later…Time to continue my Epic Quest in this new world that isn't my own.


	4. Chapter 4 The Conduction of Fate

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, it's me again...sorry I keep putting these up on top but for those of you who read this it's just an update on what I've been doing.

So like I've said before I'm in high school and school as we all know is a B*tch... anyways I finally finished Chapter 4 and put it up as soon as i could...i think this one is the longest chapter so far, who knows? I'd like to thank those who have been reading and those who at least tried to read it through... I'm not sure if this chapter will be any better then the last 3 but I have faith in myself.

Also for those who wonder when I'll be meeting Jude and Milla...I won't tell you what chapter but it will be soon I know that much because I'm the author.

AND as an author I would appreciate it for those who read the story to Review it and give me some kind of feedback because it kind of scares me that I don't know whether or not I'm doing good or bad...Please let me know...thank you for those who help...well let the Chapter begin...

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**The Conduction of Fate**

After Traveling to Sharilton without a moments rest, Sheena and I have finally made it to Sharilton where I hope we can wait long enough to meet up with Jude, Milla, Alvin, and Elize.

"So, when do you want to go get your new clothes Dante?" Sheena asked conveniently.

"Maybe we should get ourselves a room at the inn first?" I nonchalantly asked.

"True, but why would we share a room?" Sheena asked with a curious tone.

"So we can save money of course, why else?"

"That's true, well I guess I'll go do that and meet you up in the Plaza later." Sheena said as she walked off.

Finally some alone time, I thought it would never end but luckily we're here. Now, first things first…I have to deliver this envelope to the Governor of Sharilton. I wonder what's inside of this anyways, but I told Jade I wouldn't peek so that's out of the question.

I began humming as I got closer to the mansion when a girl came up to me.

"Mister, can you spare some change?" The small girl asked with barley any voice.

"Sure I can, but where are your parents? Are they around here?" I asked the small girl.

"I don't have any…They're dead…" Her voice trailed off.

"Well, don't worry about it…Here." I said as I handed her about 100 gald that I got from Sheena.

"Thank you Mister! I didn't think you'd actually fall for it!" The girl said as I jumped back.

"Who are you and why did you fake being homeless and ill?" I shouted at her.

"Well it wouldn't have worked if you weren't so dumb!" She shouted back.

This girl is getting on my nerves.

"Now I got some money, despite how poor you are though!" She said mockingly.

This girl is really, really annoying.

"Catch me if you can loser!" She said as she ran inside the mansion.

Geez, who was that girl? And why did she go inside the mansion? This day is just turning out to be a weird one, But she wasn't there in the game so why is she here now?

That logic is flawed though considering Jade and Sheena are here though. I guess I'll just go knock on the door.

After I knocked on the door a tall man who looked to be really old answered the door. It must be Rowen because I can barely recognize them when it comes to being here instead of my bedroom. I can only imagine how Gaius must look; but it kind of makes me wonder what everyone looks like.

"Why hello there Sir, is there something I can do for you?" The man asked.

"Um, can I speak to the Governor?" I asked him.

"The Governor is in an important meeting at the moment, would it be alright if you waited in the lobby for now?" He asked me with an apologetic tone.

"That's fine, and by the way can I ask something?" I asked him. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"What is it that you would like to ask Sir?"

"Is there a girl who lives here?" I asked wondering about that girl who stole 100 gald.

"Why yes, Lady Driselle and her little friend Anise live here…Is something wrong?" He said as if he expected something to be wrong.

Well it turns out the mystery girl was Anise from abyss…I wonder if she knows the Jade in this world?

"Yeah, actually this happened only moments ago." I said while he covered his face with his hand as in disappointment.

"What did she steal? I shall retrieve it for you."

"100 gald…does this happen often?" I asked him curiously.

"Anise does this sort of thing to anyone who falls for her tricks…I've tried to discipline her but she escapes me every time." He started ranting for a few minutes.

"Excuse me for the Ranting; by the way what did you say your name was?" He asked.

"I'm Dante, and what's your name." I asked him.

"I'd be happy if you just called me Rowen." He said.

I fucking called it! Anyways I guess it's time to sit down and wait.

I wonder what Sheena is doing right now? I forgot to tell her I was coming here so I hope she is all right. If Kourtney were here I wonder what she would do…I don't even know if she is alive anymore…I hope so. Maybe I should call home while I wait, I mean I do have my phone surprisingly and it did have signal but I didn't want to use it.

I pulled out my phone and looked at the picture I had up there of Mikasa from attack on titan. It was a picture that was hard to get to considering I took it myself. Maybe I should finally try to call someone, I mean the phone has signal but I haven't used it…nor did I take it out once in any of these ordeals.

I went through my contacts and decided to call my friend Richard. The phone then rung for a few rings, and then he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Richard said over the phone.

"Hey Richard how's it going?" I asked him.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"It's me, Dante…Best bro and all?" I told him curiously.

"He's been dead for about a week now…Whoever you are don't call again or I'll kill you myself." He said with that angry tone he usually has while hanging up the phone…but damn, even Richard is kind of broken about the whole me being dead thing.

I guess I can't really complain about them hanging up on me though. I'm dead and they know it…or at least think they know it. I probably should've called someone who I could explain this stuff to.

"_Why hello…It's been a little bit since we first chatted kind sir." _The voice said to me_._

"_What do you want from me?" _I asked the voice.

"_I just want to entertain myself a bit more…I mean it's not like you're going back." _He said to me.

"_Not going back? Wait? You mean you never intended to send me back?" _I asked him angrily_._

"_Did you not get the memo? You're dead, so you can never return home." _He said mockingly.

"_So why are things here different? Three people I've met are not supposed to be here at all." _I asked him trying to get answers.

"_That's for me to know and you to find out…"_ He said.

Damn it! I can never get anything out of this guy. I just want to know some things, but he won't tell me at all.

"_I want you to suffer a little…Maybe then you'll understand the memories you don't remember…"_ He said cryptically.

"_Suffer? I swear to god that if I ever see you before my eyes then I will murder you faster than you can say 'I'm a banana!'"_ I told him with hatred towards his very voice alone.

_Well, that's a bit harsh…anyways I'm going now…" _He said as his presence faded from my mind.

Well I'm glad that fiasco's over. I wish I could just strangle him, or chop him into millions of pieces…but I can't right now. I have to focus on what's already on my plate.

"Dante, I have retrieved your gald for you." Rowen said as he walked up to me. His hand extended with the gald in hand.

"Thanks Rowen." I said as I grabbed the gald from his hand.

"You're welcome, but is there anything I can get for you while you wait?" He asked me.

"Actually could you bring me clothes that possibly look like this?" I said that as I pulled out a picture that I drew of some clothing ideas I had.

"Hmmm…Well we actually some of the things in your images but none of them could make one of these outfits put together." He told me a little interested in the designs.

"Could you show them to me? I could pay for them?" I told him

"Very well then, I'll show you what we have." He said as he walked away to go to the wardrobe I assume.

Maybe I can at least get some cool outfit. I hope I can get a scarf to go with my outfit…Preferably a red one.

"Here are the clothes I spoke of…One moment I'll return in a minute with something you might like." He walked off again but in a different direction.

Oh my god, I can't believe there's actually a red scarf here. I guess luck is on my side. I put on the black t-shirt that was on top of the pile. I also put on the black flannel shirt that was there. Up next was the pants but I felt my jeans were good enough so I kept them on. After that I put on the sandals that went up a little past my ankle.

"You look rather sharp, I must say it is a very interesting look you have." Rowen said as he walked in.

I put on the scarf and draped my cloak around my body. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't believe how I looked. The gauntlets from earlier just help the look even more.

"I noticed you carry a sword with no sheath…Here take this." Rowen said as he handed me a Sheath.

"But Rowen, The sword won't fit." I said to him.

"Don't worry, take this too." He said handing me the sword meant to go there.

"Rowen? Why are you doing this for me?" I asked.

"There's no particular reason, I just felt like being helpful." He said to me.

After re-sowing the cloak to be a jacket with a hood instead, I fastened the sheaths holster or leather belt thing…whatever you call the thing that holds a sheath over your back. I should've learned that over the years, but I never have.

"Oh, take this too…It's a bag to carry things in." Rowen said to me with a smile.

"Thanks Rowen I owe you." I said handing him a few 100 gald.

"Oh no, you can take this stuff free of charge…It's the least I can do for the trouble that Anise caused." He said while bowing to me.

"No need to bow, but hey is the Governor done with that meeting yet?" I asked Rowen.

"Was there something you needed me for?" an averagely sized male said while walking up to us.

"Oh Lord Cline, you have a guest here to see you." Rowen said while bowing to him.

"Oh, then shall we talk in my office?" Cline suggested.

"That's fine, Lord Cline." I said to him.

We walked upstairs and to Clines office. He pulled up a chair for me and then sat down at his desk.

"So what is you would like to speak to me about?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

"I've come to deliver a letter, from Jade Curtiss at Fort Gandala." I told him as his eyes widened.

"Jade? Where is this letter you speak of?" he asked me.

"Here it is." I said as I handed him the letter.

"Hmmm…Interesting, so that's what's going on over there." Cline said obviously engrossed by the letter.

So Cline seems to know Jade. It makes me wonder if they've always been here in this version of the world, like what about professor Nebilim and Dist? I guess like always I'll have to wait and see.

"Thank you for bringing this to me." He said with sternness in his voice.

"You're welcome, Lord Cline." I said getting up to leave.

"What is your name by the way?" Cline asked with a hint of curiosity.

"My name is Dante." I told him.

"Dante? That's a rather unique name, anyways I probably shouldn't keep you so be on your way I guess." He said as I began to walk out the door.

Lord Cline was actually pretty cool. I wonder what was on that letter but I guess I shouldn't pry. Well I guess I should let Rowen know that I'm leaving but where is he?

"You got me in trouble with the old man!" A little girl said standing proudly.

"Anise, right? And of course I got you in trouble…it was payback!" I said to her with a smug look on my face.

"Ugh, I'll get you back for this!" she said as she ran away from me.

I approached the front door when I saw Rowen and who I'm assuming is Driselle getting ready to go somewhere.

"Hey Rowen, I'm heading out now." I said waving at Rowen.

"Oh, well I hope to see you again one day…come along now Miss Driselle." He said while signaling me to leave.

I walked out of the manor with an awkward feeling in my stomach. Sheena is probably wondering where I am so I should head to the Plaza.

As I was walking to the Plaza there was a strange woman who came up to me.

"Hey there…cutie…do you need some attention?" the strange woman said…but damn was she hot.

"Um, no…not really right now…um…why would I want that?" I said to her.

"Good boy, now I don't have to punish you…" she said to me.

"Punish…me? What!?" I muttered to myself.

"Hey Noir, don't mess with the young'un, he'll misunderstand ya!" said a man dressed in what I swear looks like something you wear to bed.

"Oh Raven; are you that jealous of the younger men that I mess around with?" Noir said.

Wait…Raven? Noir? The leaders of the Dark Wings and Schwann brigade respectively…They're from two different games but here they're together?

"Sorry kid, I can't help when the gal gets like this." Raven said to me.

"Don't be a waste of my time now kiddo." Noir said as she got closer to me.

"Um…Don't you think we should…Take things slowly…maybe go to a hotel?" I offer the idea hoping it would go no further.

"That sounds splendid…what's your name?" she said as her legs were locked with mine now.

"It's Dante…is that all?" I said to her.

"Yeah, that's about it. Bye Dante." She said as she walked away.

"Damn Kid…I feel sorry for you." Raven said as he walked away.

Why should he feel sorry for me, because she walked away? I made it to the Plaza as I put my hands in my pocket to realize that all my gald was gone.

"WHAT!?" I shouted out loud in the middle of the plaza.

"Dante, is that you? What's wrong?" Sheena said as she came running over.

"That lady from a few moments ago! She robbed me of my gald!" I shouted to Sheena.

"What lady?" Sheena asked.

"Some older women…she seduced me to get close and then pickpocketed me without me realizing!" I told her.

"What was her name?" she asked.

"Noir…and there was someone with her named Raven…now I know what he meant by feeling sorry." I said to Sheena.

"Well it seems like it might be too late to retrieve your gald, but on the bright side it looks like you already have new clothes." Sheena said trying to console me.

"let's just go to the inn Sheena…this day has been exhausting." I said as I walked towards the inn.

After nightfall hit, I took a walk through the town again. Eventually, I reached a nice place to sit and watch the stars.

"It really hasn't hit me fully…I'm here now…not my own world…" I muttered under my breath.

"Your own world? Do you imply that you're not of this one?" I looked over to see who said it and it was Rowen.

"It's nothing…" I told him but I'm not sure he believed me.

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind? We may have just me today but rest assured, you can trust me." He said as he sat down next to me.

I explained to him that I came from another world entirely and that I was killed in that world and was then brought here to live a new life. I also told him about the voice and the fact that there is something I'm supposed to remember while here.

"that's quite a tale you have Dante…but is there anything else?" he said while stroking his beard.

Does he believe me? Should I tell him more than I have?

"In my world, there is technology in which I played a game which told a story in this world involving you as well." I told him slightly hesitant.

"Don't worry, I believe you…I found this on the floor of the manor…it had a picture of you in it." Rowen said handing me my phone.

"Wait, I dropped this? I really do forget this exists sometimes." I said mainly talking to myself.

"I managed to figure out how it worked after a few moments, but I saw a picture of you, as well as another picture of what looked like me and some other faces I do not recognize." Rowen said to me.

"Yeah…that would be the group of people that the story of this world is about." I said to him.

"Hmmm, well it seems like there are some rather good looking women in my future." Rowen said smiling.

"Well that's about it…man I feel a lot better now!" I said with enthusiasm.

"That would be because you have gotten what's been troubling you off your chest for the most part… I can't begin to fathom how your story is possible but it's believable…I mean we have the spirits which you never mentioned." He said while standing up.

"Hey Rowen…I'm going to head back to the inn now…I'll see you one day." I told him as I walked away.

I guess I can trust Rowen, he really is trustworthy. I made it back to the inn and Sheena was passed out. I got into the single bed of our room next to Sheena after getting undressed. I guess I should be more excited about sleeping in the same bed as Sheena (practically naked) but I don't feel a thing…I guess this just isn't as important or as exciting as the journey ahead.

It's time I went to sleep… I need to rest for whatever I may face tomorrow onward.

This world is the one I live in now and I must conquer this new life to the best of my abilities.


	5. Chapter 5:Ignite the Flame

**Authors note: **So I know I've been gone quite awhile and I apologize for that, but I got writer's block and this chapter may not seem like much but it's only part of what's to come from here on... I have major idea's planned for myself and the rest of the cast...School has also stopped me from writing recently(So i'm a high school-er, SUE ME!)

Anyways the grammar and punctuation may not be that on par or any good but I just wanted to get the Chapter out...It's not that long but i'm already to work on chapter 6 and I'm also trying to get a job so i can hurry up and pay off the Persona Q 3DSXL deal where you get the Persona Q themed Ds and game...yeah you should've heard of it I'm sure.

The point of these notes is just me updating on what I'm doing and why It's taken so long for chapter 5...well...anyways without further ado...you may read the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Ignite the Flame that is my life.**

The next morning had come…all that remained in the room with me was a single letter addressed to me.

_To Dante_

_I'm sorry I had to leave on short notice without saying a word. I told you that I completed my mission when we met so I could travel with you for a bit…well I have to report the results of that mission to my boss now. _

_I wish I could've taken you with me…after all, the last few days were pretty fun but I had to go because I didn't want to get you involved._

_I don't understand the circumstances you're under right now that you'd need to hide things from me but I hope your problem resolves itself…I hope to see you again one day._

_From Sheena_

So she had to leave? Just what was her mission? And who is her boss? Just more questions that need to be answered eventually…I guess I'll just go get something to eat for now.

I went downstairs and sat at the Inns bar, but then someone who I distinctively recognized to be the old man Raven from yesterday sitting next to me.

"So did I pay for that drink of yours?" I asked Raven slightly angered.

"I pay for my own drinks kid." He said shooing me with his hand.

"Don't you recognize me?" I asked snatching the drink from his hand.

"Hey, that's…Oh Lordy…" Raven said while covering his face with his palm.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Look, I wasn't the one who robbed ya kid, it was a buddy of mine…Noir is her name so don't go accusing old Raven." He said putting his hands up like he was doing something wrong.

I know it wasn't him who stole the money but still.

"Tell ya what, I'll go and get the money from Noir so you just stay here." He said as he began to get up.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I asked Raven very cautiously.

"Take this then." He said handing me a pendant.

"What's inside?" I asked curious.

"It's none of yer business young'un." Raven said as he began to walk away and out of the building.

I guess this must be of some kind of importance to him since it's a place holder for my money. I guess I should check around the town to what items are for sale, but first I really should order my food.

"Hey can I get some toast?" I asked the bartender.

"Sure that'll be 50 gald." He said waiting patiently.

Shit, I forgot I don't have any money because it was stolen. How does one forget that when there was a conversation about it not even ten minutes ago?

"Never mind, I'm broke." I said to him and he just continued doing his job.

I guess I'll just be strolling without food today. This is just my luck too.

I walked out the door and began heading towards the plaza when I saw someone I recognized. It was Anise.

"Hey Anise, what are you doing here?" I asked her as she turned around and looked at me with a face of shock.

"Oh Dante it's you! I never expected to see you here." She said as she started twiddling her thumbs like a girl who can't speak.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her a little freaked.

"No, I'm always acting like this." She said in one of those fake, but cute voices.

"Um, ok then…where is Rowen, and Driselle? Are they with you?" I asked.

"I actually came to meet a friend of mine who's from Auj Oule." She said in that cute tone.

I always thought Anise was annoying and cute in her game, but her attitude is on an entirely different level here.

"Auj Oule? Well what's their name?" I asked her hoping it was someone I knew.

"His name is Guy, and he's afraid of women but I told him there was someone I wanted him to meet." She said to me.

"Who would that be?" I asked about the person she wanted Guy to meet.

"You silly! Who else would it be?" Anise said pointing to me.

"And why did you want me and Guy to meet?" I asked annoyed to the bone.

"Does it matter? I don't think so…Nice to meet you I'm Guy!" Guy said in a cheerful tone.

"No, not really…I'm Dante; it's a pleasure to meet you." I replied in kind.

"Great, now become allies in battle and take me somewhere nice!" Anise said standing short and proud.

I was beginning to wonder if she would ever respect me in my time here. Guy being here though just means more may come…Why tales of the abyss? I don't think I'll understand ever but I'm hoping for Regal for Symphonia next.

"Hey Dante, I was wondering something…where do you come from anyways?" Guy asked me in a way that seemed like he wanted to hear something specific.

What should I tell him though? Shit, I don't know what to say at all…damn it Guy! What to say? What to say? Um well I guess I can lie but that would get me nowhere whatsoever. Oh I know what to say!

As I was about to say something Guy walked up to me and whispered something into my ear. "I saw you fall from the sky, I didn't come here from Auj Oule today and I know you can't use mana…are you from Elympios or somewhere more distant?" He said in a scary but calm tone of voice.

Shit! How does he know I'm not from here? I guess I shouldn't hide it any longer but what the hell!?

"Well now that we have that cleared up, let's go eat something good!" Guy said as him and Anise walked ahead.

Something tells me I should be weary of him…has he changed somehow? I'm not sure why but I'm getting some strange vibes from him right now and I don't trust it at all.

We spent the morning and afternoon shopping with Anise until we ran into Rowen and Driselle who were looking at Tea sets.

"Oh Dante, is that you?" Rowen asked.

"Yeah, I've been dragged around by Anise and her friend everywhere." I told Rowen.

He simply laughed a little, but then I realized some people coming into town. I think it's a group of about…four people…Jude…Milla…and the other two Alvin, and Elize. Crap. I almost completely forgot they came here in the story.

Alvin walked specifically up to me and said "thanks for playing decoy back at the docks kid." He said in a tone of gratitude.

"How did you know that was me? I've changed clothes." I said to him curious.

"It's your face kid…it gave you away when you saw us too." Alvin answered in kind.

"So you are?" I asked him regardless of knowing.

"Alvin, and that's all you need to know about me!" he said with a smile.

So I guess I should start traveling with them now? I really want to but I don't think that's necessarily the best route to take…they'll be here for a while so I'll take the time to think it over but chances are I will.

"Hey Jude, can we buy a tea set like those people are." Elize asked Jude.

"Yeah, Jude let's have tea!" Teepo said to Jude.

"I'd be happy to buy one for her." Rowen said walking up to us.

"Really? Who are you?" Jude asked.

"I'm Rowen, and your friend seems to know mine…So why not? Besides I think your little one could become great friends with lady Driselle over there."

"Hey Rowen this man says that this piece was made by Efreet." Driselle said.

"Efreet, is that true? Let me see that Tea set." Jude said curiously.

"It sure seems like something Efreet would make…but something isn't right." Jude said paying close attention to the set.

"Well it says here it was made 18 years ago." Rowen said.

"But wait? Didn't the great spirits disappear 20 years ago? So how would Efreet make this then?" Jude asked.

"That's true, this is obviously a fake." Rowen said sternly.

"It's a fake because it doesn't have any neatness…Efreet is known for his order." Milla said in her special way of saying things.

"Hey are you implying I'm a liar?!" the shopkeeper shouted.

"Well you obviously are." Guy said stepping in.

"Look I'll sell anything to you for a special discount if you shut up about this." The shopkeeper stated.

"We'll take this one then." Driselle said pointing to the fake tea set that "Efreet" had made.

"Fine, now get out of my hair." The shopkeeper said shooing us away.

"Hey, do you want to come have tea with me?" Driselle asked Elize.

"I don't know if I can…" Elize said saddened.

"Well how about all of you come over?" Driselle said asking everyone.

"Well this would be the first time I've been invited to Tea…" Milla said Trailing off.

"It's okay Elize, We can go." Jude said kneeling down next to her.

"Yay, come on Teepo let's go." Elize said happily marching with Driselle.

"I wonder if I'll ever find a home for her." Jude started talking to himself.

"Well I think we should follow them, otherwise they may get too far ahead." Rowen said chaperoning us the same route.

I think life will be fun from here on… but where did Raven go earlier?

"_It must be fun knowing the future…Wait? No, it must be fun thinking you know the future right?" _that voice said with all his cryptic bull.

"_What exactly do you want from me right now?" _I asked the mysterious voice.

"_Just dropping in on you… It's a pleasure to see you by the way." _He said making no sense at all.

"_See me? You're just a voice…you can't see me…can you?" _I asked wondering now.

"_Yes, actually…I can see you at every moment of every day and I can hear your thoughts…it's quite amusing." _He said as if mocking me.

"_Tell me, is anything here going to change or am I good?" _I asked.

"_It's not a surprise if I tell you…so just prepare yourself for the inevitable…because you're path might be very different from theirs." _He said as I snapped back to reality.

I realized as soon as I snapped back that I had been left behind somehow. Oh well I guess I'll just head over there now.

How come I'm not moving…How come I'm not saying anything aloud like I usually would? Shit is this…that thing where I "the main character" can't move because the author doesn't know what to write next. No, my eyes are slowly closing and I'm heading towards the ground…What…


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness Wakes

**Author's note:** Well, 5 chapters out so far and now 6...I think I've stuck to this project for a good while unlike the other stories i write that never made it up here.

I have more chapter's coming soon...I should be doing a small Valkryia Chronicles one shot story but that won't come out till the second week of December. Also, I would like to address the fact that it has been a while since i played Tales of Xillia so I doing this arc that is coming up that I'm sure you'll like but I'm letting you know about it now...Not telling any details of the story but I think it'll be fun...it will also give me time to replay through the game because I've been playing Star Ocean The Last Hope International recently and i just got to a good stopping point so i'll do a quick run on Tales of Xillia or watch a quick let's play(Either or on that one)

Yeah, for those following the story I hope you enjoy and for everyone reading...I would like to request that you review and critique my story and grammar...I'd much appreciate it as it would be a sign of hope for me and such...also I wanna know what people think about it in general so with out further ado...Let the reading begin.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Darkness Wakes**

"_Wake up lazy." _I heard the voice say to me

"_Do you even care if you die?" _I keep hearing him but I can't say anything.

"_I'm giving you a small gift…Save yourself and live…or I won't be able to toy with anymore." _The voice faded from my mind.

I slowly regained my consciousness to find myself sitting in a chair cuffed to it. How did I get here? And why is there nothing in this room but the small light overhead. It's dark in here, but I can see the makings of a door in the distance.

Suddenly a radio turned on in the room.

"Nice to see you awake." I heard the voice and began to ponder who it was.

"Dante, I presume…I've been hearing great things about you…"

Just who is this asshole, and how does he know me? Who's been telling him about me?

"My name is Wingul, pleasure to meet you." The voice said as a door opened up in front of me.

"Dante, it's me Sheena!" The woman coming in from the door said.

"If you're Sheena then show me your face!" I shouted at the women but there was no reply.

"It seems you pass the first test." Wingul said to me through the radio.

The door thus closed and the cuffs came undone.

"The next test begins now…Escape from this room and facility is futile…We ask you to give up but won't stop you're attempts." Wingul said to me.

Wingul…Wingul…Who was he again? Damn it, this is just my luck for not knowing…I feel like I should.

"Hey Wingul, before I attempt…where exactly are we?" I asked him shouting.

"You are inside my testing facility located in Auj Oule."

Auj Oule? How long was I out for exactly? And where is my stuff?

"If you're wondering where your equipment is then stop…I put it all into a safe that you could never get into…I bet you also wondered why I brought you here right?" He said casually over the radio.

"Yeah I did, what of it?" I shouted out.

"I brought you here because one of my subordinates I sent out told me of your potential and prowess… I immediately wanted to research you. The hard part was looking for the right moment to shoot you with the sleeping dart. Then it was all about bringing you here and locking you up." He said with the creepiest voice possible.

I guess the player never gets to see the scientific side of Wingul in the game because he's always acting loyal to Gaius and they are always doing things so you never see. I never expected that this would happen but I guess I should just play along.

"I'll play your game Wingul, and I'll get my stuff back, and I'll escape without getting caught…it'll be easy just you wait." I told him with a smug look on my face.

"Very well then…it's your funeral…I'll hunt you down…Oh, and if you get caught then you lose one part of your body and that's a promise Dante."

The Sheena earlier was a trick and now I have to escape from Winguls clutches somehow. I don't know how long I was out but I do know that I need to make it back to the rest of the group. I hope they're okay.

I immediately got up and out of the chair as I slowly approached the door. It opened and I found myself in some unknown facility I never visited in the game. If only I knew which way to go…guess I'll be going off gut instincts here.

I went right and found myself staring up at the face of a monster that seemed to be roaming the facility as a guard… I don't have a weapon…Shit! I can't do anything to this thing.

The monster swung at me with its claws and I instinctively dodged. I managed to make it past it but it's still attacking me and it could call for help if I run.

"_I gave you a gift…so use it…"_ the voice rang though my head clear as day.

I suddenly felt power flowing through my veins… it was weird and this doesn't feel right…more guards were coming now but I couldn't control my body…what's going on?

"What the hell is he doing?!" A guard shouted.

"I don't know." the guard standing next to him replied.

I was shot with an arrow by one of them and suddenly the power stopped flowing… I was dying now…shot through the heart…what a coincidence…I…can't…

"_I didn't give you second chance because I wanted to, now use it!" _the voice shouted at me while I slowly drifted towards the back of my mind.

"What? It's coming back?" a guard scared shitless began to cry out.

"But I shot him in the heart, there's no way." The guard with a bow shouted out

"Wait…is he…getting up?" The last guard said pointing.

My body slowly began to rise…

"Don't you know? I can't die like that…You have to be able to DESTROY ME COMPLETELY!" I shouted out in anger at them.

"Oh shit, he's!" The guard began shouting but I began choking him at the same time while the others watched.

"Got nothing to say? I thought you had a comment about me?" I said while choking him until he stopped moving.

I grabbed his sword and pointed it towards the monster.

"You're next pal" I said as I slice open his chest down to the stomach causing it's organs to spill out.

"Dude we'd better." The bowman spoke for a second before I sliced off his head.

"Take me to the safe and unlock it…I want my things back." I politely asked the guard.

"Ye…yes sir…" the guard spoke while pissing his pants.

The darkness is surrounding my body…I can't control myself…but this feels so right. Should I stop myself? Is this the gift he spoke of? I don't know but do I even want to find out.

After walking through a few rooms and hallways and taking two elevators we made our way to a large safe with place for entering a code as well as a retinal scanner.

"Well…what are you waiting for? Open it!" I shouted at the guy still being influenced.

"I don't know the code…and the only people who can get through the retinal are Wingul and the King." The guard said trying to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked politely.

"Well you don't need me anymore right?" he asked me.

"Right…" The guard began to walk away as I stabbed him in the back.

"Right in the back…I wanted to kill you by stabbing you that way…and now…THE HEART!" I shouted as I killed him mercilessly.

The radio suddenly came on.

"You've done well to make it this far…I'll let you in on a secret…you're actually on a ship…and it's still heading to me…we never got you to Auj Oule I'm not there so I have no reason not to blow up the ship and recover you later…the clock is ticking so you better hurry and just so you know I unlocked that door…have fun." Winguls said as the transmission ended and the door opened in front of me.

"SHIT!" I shouted snapping back to my senses at the same time.

I don't know how long I have but I have to get out of here quickly… I grabbed my stuff and put it on as I ran towards the elevator to go straight to the top.

As I made it to the bridge of the boat I saw the timer at 3 minutes.

"Damn it, why did the elevator take me here?" I shouted in anger.

What to do, what to do? Shit I don't know what to do here. I've never been in a situation like this and now the timer is at 2 minutes and 30 seconds…FUCK!

"If you want to live then break the window god damn it!" A girl's voice came from the radio.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"No time, to explain Dante…Just do what I said you have 2 minutes left." The girl shouted again

"Alright then… I'll use AZURE EDGE!" I used the arte and destroyed the window.

"Good, 1 minute and 40 seconds left now jump out and start swimming!" the voice of the girl said.

"Alright then" I said as I ran towards the window. "YAHOO!" I said jumping out the window.

I landed on the deck and made a beeline for the ship's bow.

"Almost there!" I said breathless.

"Not so fast…if we're gonna die then you're going with us." A guard said with one minute left to spare on the clock.

"I don't have the time for you!" I said angered at him.

"Well too bad." The guard said with a smug look on his face.

"I warned you." I tackled him like I would if he had the ball and then I got up and ran.

"See you later random ship!" I shouted out as I jumped off.

I made it off but now I have to swim away and fast. Wait what's that sound?

"Hey Dante, swim over here it's this way! Get on pal!" a girl with red and white hair said shouting at me and pointing in one direction while pulling me up with her staff.

She pulled me onto a small motorboat and we made it away from the ship in time for it to go boom at a safe distance.

"So…um, who are you anyways?" I asked the strange girl.

"Oh who am I? I'm Pascal silly!" she said while nonchalantly messing up my hair even more.

"How do you know my name? And why did you rescue me?" I asked curiously.

"I know because someone told me obviously and I rescued you because I was asked to." She said while slowly tugging on my hair like it was the best thing in the world.

"Who told you, and who asked you?" I asked trying to get more info.

"The same person and his name was Dude Mathews…no, that's not right…Jude Pathos…No, Jude Mathis was the name I'm certain." She said while crossing her arms at me.

"Jude? How did he know I was here?" I asked with more persistence.

"I don't know…he just said that he saw you pass out but before he could save you some guys took you…He couldn't leave his pals behind and I saw the whole thing so I asked him who you were and told him I'd follow the guys and come get you…I said I would go all kerchonker on the guys and bam their faces in but you did that first I guess…" she said somewhat sad.

So I'm supposed to believe that Pascal and Jude met by chance and she said she would save me and Jude didn't once think to say no…I guess I did just meet him compared to Elize and Milla.

"So how long has it been since that day?" I asked unsure of whatever Wingul told me.

"It's been about two days give or take." Pascal said not caring.

"Well that's a relief I thought it would've been longer but I guess not." I said relaxed now.

I guess it's gonna takes us about a day or two get back as well…so I should get use to Pascal and spend my time wisely…don't want to not be able to use her in battle later on so I should recruit her now.

"Hey Pascal?" I said.

"Yeah bud?" She turned her head towards me.

"Can you join me and my group in our journeys?" I asked her quickly.

"Sure!" she said without hesitation.

"But why so quick?" I asked.

"Because I'm bored why else?" she said while jumping around me.

"Alright then Pascal, whatever you say." I told her as I motioned to her that I was going to take a nap.

Well Pascal is in this world too…I guess I should just start listing characters now. I'm tired… I want to sleep…and you know what? If I ever make it home again, then I'm gonna write about this…you never know what could happen, right?

"_I think you have some mighty dreams…but It doesn't matter you're stuck here for now…and hey you actually used my gift!" _The voice said to me suddenly showing up in my head.

"_What was your gift exactly? All I did was lose control of myself and murder people!" _I yelled at him.

"_I gave you the Gift of Darkness… The Gift of Power or even the Gift of The Centurion Tenebrae…Only the Darkness knows where you'll go from here." _The voice said cryptically to me.

"_Wait…Tenebrae? Where is he then?" _I asked to no reply.

Suddenly the presence was completely gone, and it made me wonder about Tenebrae. I couldn't sleep after that so I got up and realized we were nearing the Sapstrath Sea haven.

"That was kind of fast Pascal." I told her in awe.

"Eh, I just went all spaloosh on the engine here and made it go faster!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"My Lord, we are approaching the Sea Haven…what shall we do?" A random voice said to me.

"Wait…Lord? And why is there a random voice appearing in my head?" I asked aloud.

"I am no voice…I am Tenebrae, centurion of darkness, and I have come here because you are my new Lord or at the least the one who's been put into power." Tenebrae went on and on before he stopped.

"So basically, what you're saying is that I am the new Lord of Monsters?" I asked.

"No, not exactly…the actual lord is off on business and for some reason you've been put into power…so I'm to be your attendant…so let's start with a new outfit for you because the Darkness doesn't approve." Tenebrae said staring at my clothes.

"So basically you're a doggie of darkness?" Pascal asked petting Tenebrae.

"No, and I would much appreciate it if you didn't call me a doggie." He said slightly irritated.

"How bout we call you Tenebie? A mixture of Doggie and Tenebrae is good right?" Pascal asked being persistent.

"Fine, if you insist…but I will not take any mockery." Tenebrae said sternly.

Man Tenebrae got called Tenebie in his own game and even a world he isn't supposed to be in. I feel kind of bad for him.

"Like I said before, it is time to change into your new clothing Lord Dante." Tenebrae said staring at me.

Suddenly the darkness enveloped me again and I could feel everything about what I was wearing just disappearing but the darkness felt good…It enveloped me and I liked it…Suddenly I dropped to the ground covered in some new duds.

A nice scarf like Emil's in Dawn of the new world, but a nice long black coat to wear instead of sleeveless. I had some nice boots, and my hair had begun to slowly dip into darkness as well. My ears became pointed and my pants were kind of baggy but the belts held them up nicely. The last part was the shirt, because underneath the coat was a sleeveless vest with a hood so yay me I guess. Nothing to cover up my chest at all so I guess that's cool.

"How do you like the new clothes and hair?" Tenebrae asked me.

"I love it, I guess now all I need is a…" as soon as I was about to say the word sword in its sheath appeared slanted on the backside of my waist attached to the belts I had on.

"A sword was what I would say but I guess it hadn't finished." I told Tenebrae.

"I think it's a rather nice fit." Tenebrae said.

"The Darkness went boom and you went POW and that was Awesome!" Pascal said.

"Well, now we're here at the Sapstrath Sea Haven, so let's go." I told them as I took a step off the ship and Tenebrae disappeared.

I only made it as far as the center of the Sea Haven when soldiers had surrounded me and Pascal with spears and swords facing us while people who we good at channeling spirits waited in the back prepared to attack.

"Are you the one known as Dante?" the head soldier asked.

"Yes I am…" As I spoke the words I was impaled with several spears at once…

"Let her go…" was all I could muster before my eyes slowly drifted shut.


	7. Chapter 7 A New Perspective

**Authors note:** Well I don't exactly remember how long it's been since I Last updated but it was during this month and I know I left it somewhere pretty bad... It's also Christmas time and that's cool! so for all those who celebrate "MERRY CHRISTMAS" and for all the ones who don't I wish you "HAPPY HOLIDAYS"

I'm not gonna lie school has been hard on me until this week...i think winter break is getting shorter.

Anyways, I hope you guys keep reading...Also please Review my grammar and punctuation if you can...I'm really trying to fix it and find my mistakes when I can but I can't get them all sadly... also just review to tell me what you think of the story so far and whatnot...

That's all for now i guess...Without further ado...let the story continue...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**A new perspective**

I could feel my body being slowly ripped apart by spears as my body was burned with fire. The pain was unbearable, there was no human being alive who could live through this pain. I couldn't talk or move so I just began thinking to myself what the point of all this suffering was.

Why am I even here to begin with? This isn't my world nor should I care what happens from here on…but something is telling me to keep going no matter what. My will is telling to me to keep on keeping on but my body is decaying slowly, within a small amount of time these thoughts I'm having will cease and my whole existence with it. I'm dyeing and that's what's happening plain and simple.

"No, stop this!" is what I heard from a blur of the sounds around me.

"With the power vested in this lifeless body by the lord of all monsters," I heard the same voice again in succession through this blur of sound…all the chaos ensuing around my lifeless corpse.

"I forge a pact with the new summon spirit, so that he shall live!" even though this voice is heard through it all…the words mean nothing to me.

"_Silly, haven't you noticed the burst of power?"_ the voice in my head had spoken.

_Stop coming inside my head! I'm tired of hearing about your power or what I'm supposed to be doing with mine!_

"_You idiot! Have you not even noticed that you've been summoned forth as new spirit in this world?" _

_Huh? Now that you mention it…_

My eyes began to open as I got a good look of the area around me to see that all the soldiers had been killed. The townsfolk were locked securely away in the buildings looking through the peepholes in their windows. Pascal was severely injured and on the ground barely breathing, but what really caught my interest was Sheena.

"Dante, have you woken up yet?" she spoke to me as if I wasn't right there in front of her.

I looked down to see my body lying there dead, and I have to be honest here… It was awesome! Sort of…not the whole being dead thing.

"I can't see you, but you're probably floating around now looking at your own body. Sorry I couldn't make it in time to save you from this horrible fate…but I managed to salvage you at the least," she spoke with such confidence.

How exactly did she salvage me though? The way I see it I'm just a floating spirit…wait, spirit?

"You probably just realized you're a spirit now, I'm just gonna tell you this now to get it over with. You are now a summon spirit in this world, the summon spirit of nothing to be honest. I was able to use the mana that was left to you by the Lord of Monsters…Ratatosk." She explained to me in a very apologetic way.

So I'm a summon spirit now? Cool I guess, but what am I gonna do now? I can't just continue with my original plans like this.

"I know a way for you to come back to life as a human, but you'll have to listen to me."

Okay I'm listening.

"Now that you are a spirit in the spirit realm I need you to seek out the Lord of Spirits, Maxwell…that spirit should be able to re-fuse this lifeless body with your spirit."

Got it, so I just have to go find Milla and I should be good to go right? Wait… no, there was another Maxwell and he was the one who made Milla so which one should I go see?

"Also, because you aren't an actual spirit, you can't be seen…even by a summoner like me," she said being blunt about it.

So because I just hopped a ride on Ratatosks power to become a spirit I can't be seen? Wait doesn't that mean I'm a lesser spirit?

"Why yes of course Dante," Tenebrae came out of nowhere to say.

So you can see and hear me? Even though I'm talking in my mind/ to myself?

"Yes, and only because of the powers you possess thanks to Lord Ratatosk and myself" Tenebrae told me.

So should I just go on my happy way to find Milla? Leaving my body behind?

"Don't worry about that I'll deal with it," he said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Sheena.

"I am Tenebrae, Centurion of Darkness… please take this body to the one known as Milla Maxwell if you would?" Tenebrae asked.

Don't forget Pascal!

"As well as the young female right there?" Tenebrae added in.

"Don't worry, I have this covered? I've been ordered to infiltrate her group by my boss anyways. On another note, you remind me a lot of what summon spirit would be." Sheena stated.

"I get that a lot, but anyways I'll be off," and like that Tenebrae disappeared.

Well I guess I should just follow Sheena and make my way to Milla…but I have to wonder, just who is her boss? And why Millas group? I don't get anything that's going on and it doesn't make a lick of sense but I think I just lost the game or something…maybe I should bring that up to everyone when I get back to my normal body.

"_Congrats, you are now a lesser spirit!" _The voice in my head even now said boldly.

_You just have perfect timing you know? But I don't even care about you anymore I just want to get back my body._

"_Well that's boring, why don't you play a few pranks while you're like this…just because they can't see you doesn't mean that you can't mess with their plane of existence."_ The voice had told me almost tempting me to do so.

_Oh no! I will not be tempted!_

"_Whatever you say." _He said to me.

Anyways I guess I should try to get some kind of rest while we travel to Milla. I know I'm a spirit right now but I don't want to be tired when I do get my body back, so I'll just close my eyes and…drift…

"Huh? What is this feeling?" I asked as my eyes slowly widened to reveal that I was in a crossroads between worlds…or at least what I'd imagine one to be like.

"I feel like I'm alive and powerful again."

"Do you have no idea what has happened to you?" A man with long strawberry blonde hair asked me.

"I…think…Who are you? And where am I?" I asked the man.

"I am the Lord of all Monsters, Ratatosk…I currently possess this body as I slowly remove the mana from my original body's world…however that world was destroyed and I have moved its people to a surviving one that thrives…however their memories of the previous world have disappeared. Their world and many others have suffered this fate of destruction due to an anomaly I have called 'The Apocalypse' which is a Supernatural Phenomenon in which many worlds have self-destructed themselves and joined this thriving one."

"Whoa this is all a bit too much to take in at once don't you think?" I told him outright.

"No, for if you wish to know why you came to this world and why I chose to lend my power to you, or even why this is the second time you've died and are going to survive then you need to listen to me!" He said with such fierceness in his voice that I couldn't argue.

"Alright then, continue."

"The spirits of this world are all working together in order to find a calm solution that will solve 'The Apocalypse' but nothing had shown up until you appeared as if from nowhere. You are the chosen one or at least are the replacement for the real one. You are the key to solving this since you came from a different world entirely that wasn't even connected to any of the others."

"Look, I just died and was told my friend chose me to live a second life instead of her…after that…I was dropped from the sky and now I can't even remember that girls name or face!" I shouted to Ratatosk in anger.

"Look, I know you're confused and upset but listen to me. I don't know the circumstances of which you came to this world other than the fact that you died to get here, and to be honest I don't care but at some point in time you will play a major role in this worlds history. I gave you part of my power so that you may one day accomplish whatever it is you will."

"Well can you at least put me back in my body so I can continue the journey?"

"I can do that for you…and if you wish, I will also take you memories of this meeting and place from you so that you may face the danger unknowingly with your friends when the time comes."

"Like hell I would take that option, I'm gonna face this challenge head on like I plan to take this world on!" I stood my ground firmly.

"Very well then, but if I may be so bold? How about we spar in order to see if you're ready?"

"I know I'm not ready now, even with the little power you gave me but what the hell?" I told Ratatosk as he and I took our positions.

Now that I think about it…his kind of looks like Richter.

"Three…Two…One…GO!" he shouted.

He came slicing at me first, but I stepped back just in the nick of time and pulled out my sword. I lunged at him but he was too swift and appeared behind me in the blink of an eye and kicked me to the ground.

I hit the ground face first and it hurt like hell, but it was worth it to fight Ratatosk one on one. I got up but as I had just got on my feet he appeared right there to knock me off them again.

"You're too slow, you need to speed it up!" he shouted.

I rolled onto my feet this time and began to wait for him and when he appeared I slashed but it was only an after image for I had gotten a swift kick to my back as I was sent flying. This fight seemed impossible to win, but I knew that if I was gonna do anything at all in this world, then losing to him meant I was weak.

I kept trying to keep up but it was to no avail, I was just too slow.

"It's not your fault, you're a weakling compared to me Dante." He told me as he looked down upon me.

"Don't look down on me…I don't like that!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I began to feel power enveloping me like before…the bloodlust was strong again and I felt like it was right to just mercilessly slaughter again. My eyes began seeing a new light…it's a purple haze.

"Looks like you even have power that I did now bestow upon you…" Ratatosk noted.

The darkness from before slowly started to surround me. I couldn't control myself any longer.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What the hell!?"

"I'm going to chop you up bit by bit and make sure you suffer in hell!"

"This power is too extreme! It's like demons from Nifelheim are all colliding within him at once," Ratatosk said questioning what was wrong with me.

"Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, and Kill!"

Without thinking I began slashing away at Ratatosk without control or restraint whatsoever. I couldn't believe I was keeping up with him yet at the same time I have no control and this bloodlust I feel is making me say things I don't want to.

"I have to seal this power away somehow!" Ratatosk said while dodging my relentless attacks.

He tried going behind me but the darkness just kept on protecting me.

"I shall use the nine seals…"

Ratatosk began counting down from nine while hitting me accordingly and creating marks and connecting lines around my body and on it. I don't know what's going on but he said Nine Seals?

"I'm sorry Dante, I don't know where this other power came from but I will seal it here and now!"

Ratatosk finished counting and the marks and lines started binding the darkness around me as I too was constricted from movement. I began to lose my previous bloodlust as well and the sanity that had slipped came back.

"You possess a Dark Power Dante that must never be awoken under any circumstances… I feel that if this were to awaken under the wrong circumstances your personality would change drastically and you might even turn on your friends…" Ratatosk said as the seal combined into one single mark on my back.

"I don't know where I got it, accept that I got the voice in my head told me that it had bestowed the darkness upon me…" I told Ratatosk the truth.

I don't know what could happen from this point on in the journey but I'll stick with Ratatosks judgment and try not to break the seal and use it.

"I have judged you to be of adequate skill for a beginner…I think that through time and training you will grow stronger."

"Alright then Ratatosk, I think it's about time then." I told him.

"Very true, I shall return you to your body." He told me as he began chanting some spell.

I began to feel a weird tingly sensation as I felt my presence being pulled from this crossroads. I felt my body calling me forth and I started to hear a voice.

"Dante moved? But we haven't even found Milla yet," the voice said.

As I began to regain consciousness and my eyes slowly opened I looked up to see Tenebrae, Pascal, and Sheena there.

"Hey…um, where do I apply for a medical plan?" I asked jokingly.

Both Pascal and Sheena hugged me in joy at the same time. The wounds were closed but I still had a few broken ribs here and there.

"Lord Dante, It looks like you were brought back through a spell." Tenebrae noted.

"Yeah, I met with Lord Ratatosk and he was a very kind fellow…I guess." I told him.

"Well, I'll be…first you leave me here with these people who insist on calling me 'Tenebie' and now you insult the Lords kindness…how rude?" Tenebrae made specific.

"Now that I'm back can someone inform me where we are?"

"Milla, Elize, and Driselle were taken to Fort Gandala…Rowen, Jude, and Alvin all went to go save them so we're kind of just chilling here at the inn waiting for them to get back."

Wait isn't that where Milla gets her legs injured?

"Oh shit! Sheena, Pascal, We need to go there and fast!" I said thinking about Millas injury.

"Why, what's the matter?" Sheena asked puzzled.

"If we don't hurry, the Milla will get both of her legs Injured and she won't be able to walk!"

And with those words…we grabbed our things and headed out to Fort Gandala…

* * *

**A/N: **Ok so i know i through a big bone there I'm positive and I swear I didn't plan this stuff...it kind of just happened but I did give an explanation for why the characters are all in one place...but i'm not even sure what i'll do with it except set it on the back burner for now i guess...Review and tell me what you think or just pm me and let me know your personal thoughts.

I'll update with chapter 8 as soon as possible. also I said I would do a Valkryia Chronicles one shot and that is on the way... I want it to be somewhere between 5,000 and 10,000 words...so that way it's not just a short chapter and all...don't worry this one is comedy based and I think some people up here would like it if you've played the game.

Anyways see you next time...BYE!


	8. Chapter 8 Unlocking the Door

**Authors note: **Ok guys I can't believe I'm getting chapter 8 out so quickly but whatever, right?

In my personal life, we were discussing Ring Dance themes and I decided to say "Maids and Butlers" for lolz purely...but my friend told me they were considering it because they brought it up in his class which is ridiculous.

Aside from that Akame Ga Kill ( Anime) is over so I switched over to the manga and the rumors were true about it being much better than the anime...Except "Wild hunt" was pretty fucked up...nuff said.

Anyways, you don't care about me so without further ado...Chapter 8...is yours...

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Unlocking the door**

"Our mission is to successfully infiltrate Fort Gandala," I told everyone. We then quickly made haste to the trap hole Sheena fell through before and shimmied our way down.

I wasn't sure if we would make in time to save Milla from being robbed or her legs but I had to try regardless of my feelings. It wasn't until we made it down to cell that I was reassured of our success because Milla, Elize, and Driselle were there lying in the same cell.

"Oh my, what are you doing here? Where did you come from?"

"No time to explain Milla," I said helping her off the ground as Sheena broke of the shackles.

"It's no good, they took Teepo," Elize stated as I opened the door.

"Don't worry I'll get him back for you, I promise," I said with a huge smile.

"Breaking prisoners out are we?" Jade had stated as he appeared from nowhere.

"But there wasn't anyone in here I looked," I said confused.

"Looks like you didn't look close enough, cause your luck just ran out…my boss is here this time so I won't hold back against intruders," Jade stated as he readied his spear. This won't be an easy fight that's for sure but I know I can hold him off long enough for the others to escape.

"Everyone…I want you all to escape, I'll deal with Jade and make sure he doesn't follow you," I said shaking my ass of in fear of fighting him. I laughed at him when I played the game and laughed at the fear of his opponents, but now I share that same fear.

I will hold him off. No matter what…I mustn't die here!

"You're stance tells me everything, and I'll tell you now that you're out of your league," Jade said knowing how true it really was.

As I began slashing at Jade whilst making a path for everyone to pass through, they all began looking at me like I was crazy but went on their way…except Milla. She pulled out her sword and began to do the same thing I was doing, and that was just slashing at Jade with no bona fide swordsmanship.

"So a two on one is it?"

"No, that's not it. Milla what are you doing?" I asked her furiously whilst blocking Jade.

"Because I won't leave someone who just saved my life behind…I owe you a debt that will be repaid, and once that debt is gone I will return to my mission," Milla stated with rather fierce boldness.

"Well then, bravo you two…but let's see if you have what it takes to beat me!" Jade shouted aloud.

Milla and I synched our attacks together rather quickly as we began to double team Jade. I had no idea if the others would be fine without us but I trust Sheena to lead them to safety. Jade started with nothing but his spear but once we proved ourselves skilled in swordplay to a fault, he began to use his artes.

"I've never had to resort to using my artes on people who couldn't even wield a sword properly, but this may be interesting indeed," he said as if he had plans for our corpse like a necromancer would.

"We need to come up with a strategy to beat him, or at least one to run away," she told me. I was amazed to see her actually wanting to retreat.

"Well is there anything you'd like to suggest Milla, because anything would help now!"

I swiftly dodged Jades arte, and I rolled to the side hitting Milla on the way down. Jade may not have seemed that strong in the game sometimes but he is just a beast in real life when you're his enemy. We need to come up with a plan…wait…I got it!

"Milla, follow my lead!"

"You got it!"

I began to side step his artes as I got closer to him. Though this was a small space, when you have Jade destroying everything it all clears up and becomes bigger. I made my way to Jade and slashed at him as Milla cast a fireball in order to distract him.

"Now!"

Milla and I made a run for it, but when we reached the next room we found Elize, and Driselle on the ground unconscious with very black legs. Sheena and Pascal were fighting off soldiers. Jade was right behind us and Milla had begun to fight as well when the same thing that happened to Elize, and Driselle happened to her.

"No…no, no, no, no….this wasn't supposed to happen," I shouted in rage at the sight of it all.

It was only supposed to be Milla…I forgot about the barriers keeping them from going to other parts of the Fortress. I ruined the timeline…and not only did I not save Milla, but I ruined Elize and Driselle's Life as well.

"It's the end of the line, and you won't be pulling that stunt with me again," Jade said angrily as he walked closer.

"_Let the darkness within you flow…"_ The voice was calling me…the darkness wanted me again.

Ratatosk sealed it deep within me but was that even enough to contain it? I don't know but if I break this seal to save everyone and myself...will I even make it out of this alive?

"MILLA!"

I heard Jude call out as I saw himself, Rowen, and Alvin approaching. Is this my salvation from the darkness I almost foolishly awoken? I don't know but I better take advantage of it.

"He actually survived him?" I heard Alvin say as they got closer.

I feel Alvin knows about my kidnapping, but I'll let it slide for now because we need to make it out of here safely.

"Jude, I got them out of the cells…but I didn't know this would happen," I told Jude as we became back to back in our fighting stances.

"It's okay, Rowen told me everything…you don't have to bear this burden alone anymore," Jude reassured me as we began to blast through our enemies.

Jude and I just barreled through those enemies until it was just us against Jade. I guess he'll be the boss here.

"It's time for you all to show me what you've got!" Jade said pointing his spear at us.

"Gladly, because anyone who hurts Milla will pay!"

"Don't leave us out!"

"Yeah, an assassin has to do her duties and kill her target!"

"I wanna fight too…but the old man won't be able to help those three alone!"

"Do your best!"

With everyone behind me, I think I can finally beat Jade. I'll show him what it means to mess with a member of Brave Vesperia! Or in this case it would be Brave Xillia…oh well, let's do this thing.

"Jade! I couldn't beat you before, but now I have full confidence with my friends at my side," I told him bravely pointing my sword back at him. The determination I have will not falter

We all began synchronizing our attacks, and bit by bit we were actually wearing him down. I don't know how much longer we'll be able to keep this up though…I need something to end this fight and fast!

"Lord Dante, you already have the ability I know you're thinking about," Tenebrae appeared as if from nowhere to tell me what I needed to know most.

I suddenly began to recall something from memories that weren't my own…I'm remembering the 'Ain Soph Aur' from dawn of the new world and it's flowing into me all at once. I think with more time I could actually use it. I just have to charge it.

"Everyone, I can finish this fight…just buy me some time. I only need a little bit so don't worry," I told them as I began to charge the attack by withdrawing the forged memories and getting in position.

"What's this? You think you can finish me off in one attack? You can't even use spirit artes remember?"

I can feel this power…the endless light just burning in the palm of my hand. It extends through my sword which in itself is an extension of my arm… I feel this new sensation developing.

"Ain!"

I spoke this first word knowing the rest was coming soon. This was my first time casting, and for it to be this big is astonishing to me.

"Soph!"

Jude, and the others kept on blasting Jade with power and attacks while I charged up. The attack was almost done charging and I was almost ready to finish off Jade.

"Aur!"

As I spoke the last phrase a giant orb of destructive light mixed with tinges of darkness was thrust by my sword at Jade. I could feel the power still emanating from it.

"Get out of the way," I shouted to all my allies. They all reacted just in time to escape the blast radius, whilst Jade was caught taking the full brunt of the attack.

"Wow Dante, when did you learn an attack like that," Jude asked with slight curiosity.

"I just pulled that one from my ass, and to be frank I was only able to use it because of the powers I had bestowed upon me by a summon spirit known as the 'Lord of all Monsters'," I told Jude the truth of the matter.

"That's quite interesting indeed," Rowen said as he approached us.

"Rowen are they okay?" Jude and I asked simultaneously.

"They'll be fine…luckily it seems you're friend Pascal used an arte to protect them from the blast…they got some burns but they'll be able to walk again…except Milla…Pascal wasn't quick enough and she couldn't help her so it seems Milla has lost the ability to walk…"

"Damn it! I knew this would happen and I couldn't prevent it!"

"This is not your fault Dante…do not blame yourself," Rowen told me as he laid his hand on my shoulder.

"I guess we'll just have to carry them back for now," Jude said heading over to Milla.

I looked over at the aftermath of my attack to see a brutally injured Jade lying on the ground unconscious. Surprisingly enough the guy wasn't dead but he wouldn't be fighting again suffice it say.

"Well it seems like Jade failed us, such a shame," a big man with a scrawny assistant beside him said as he walked into the room.

"Nachtigal…what a surprise," Rowen said as he looked over to them.

"It's been a while, Ilbert the Conductor," Nachtigal said standing across from us beside Jades body.

"Wait, Rowen is Ilbert the Conductor!" Jude said in shock as he had just picked up Milla.

"Yes, he is…and he was far better than this worthless scum Jade," Nachtigal said as he began poking at his injuries with his sword.

"Stop that," I screamed at him.

"But it was you who put him in this state, was it not?"

"So what if I did? That doesn't just give you the right to," Rowen stopped me midsentence.

"No, Dante…this isn't the time nor the place. Let us be on our way," Rowen said as he put up a barrier around Nachtigal and his subordinate.

"We don't have long before that barrier goes down, let us hurry it up," Rowen continued to speed us up even more.

"But what about Teepo? Elize said we can't leave till we get him back," I told Rowen.

"Actually, I found that earlier on our way here…Alvin has it," Jude stated.

"That's right so let's go, and go grab Elize," Alvin stated.

We all made it out of the facility and back to Sharilton, but the thing that was nagging at me was the fact that this story would have played out like normal had I not intervened. Am I just someone who gets in their way and drags them all down? What am I even here for? What the hell am I even supposed to remember while here!?

As everyone else rested at the manor I went to the port and looked out at the sea. At least the waves are the same from my home. I still wish I could go back but there is nothing I could do to make up for my death. I'm just some random bystander that was put here by mistake and I know that, but why did it have to be me?

This place is cool, but it's not my home…I guess it's finally time to accept the fact that I'm not going back. I want to, but I can't.

Ratatosk told me that I'm the link to what's happening in this world right now. I have to be ready for it when the time comes but I don't know if I will be ready. All I can do is hope and wonder for now. Will the seals of mine last? And will a time come when I am forced to break them?

"You needn't think out here all alone Dante," Jude said as he walked up beside me.

"The waves help me think," I told him.

"Me too, and Dante I think it's time you told me the whole truth," Jude said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I do too, and Jude?"

"Yes, Dante?"

"Do you think that Milla will ever regain the ability to walk?"

"Don't you already know the answer?"

"Yeah, I guess I do…I just wanted to hear someone say it," I told him as I walked back towards the manor.

It's high time I told everyone the truth. I won't hold I back any longer. When Milla wakes, I'll tell her exactly who I am without delay.

"_You've grown strong," _the voice within me spoke.

_Leave me alone. I don't want to hear from you right now._

And like that he left, but I must wonder…will he ever reveal himself to me? And will I ever remember that girl's name or face? Who knows, but one day I swear I'll discover the answer to all my questions.

I approached the manor at a fast pace. My heart was beating fast. I opened the doors and took a deep breath. Everyone had their eyes trained on me. Jude caught up behind me and I was ready to say it.

"Everyone…I have something to tell you all."

* * *

**A/N: **this is just a mini author note...I'm gonna try Three for Three tomorrow so look forward to chapter 9...also please review with Constructive Criticism, as well as give me opinions of yours on the story...that is all...also Valkyria Chronicles one shot is on the way...I now have it planned for new years, but yeah...and also a fun fact is that I listen to music and spontaneously come up with the story so don't ask me where it comes from.

Anyways, you read the Chapter so...Review...Follow and Favorite I guess? I hope you like where I go from here...so continue reading and I thank you for your following so far...


	9. Chapter 9 Names, Regrets, and Truth

**Authors note:** Well I didn't think I'd actually go three for three but here I am with chapter 9 and this one is the longest one on it's own I believe...and it only took two 2 hour sittings. I think i have no life but what the hell right?

Anyways, with my winter break around the corner i can't wait to continue writing more...I just hope that the quality of my story hasn't gone down just because I've been writing and updating more frequently. So let me know in Reviews please.

Also, on another note, there is a character I added in to to this chapter that I don't think I should have but decided to add him anyways against my better Judgement...Don't hurt me if the character isn't exactly the same as he was originally written but I did my best not even though I haven't Played his game.

On news about the new frequency of the chapters? I think from this point until I get back to school from winter break I will try to put out at least one chapter a day or every two days, because once January hits I have to buck up and Pull up my grades for the end of the semester so wish me luck.

I also met a girl today in my theatre class that I think I want to date so I'll tell how that goes if it does get anywhere.

Anyways,enough about me...Let the Chapter begin...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Names, Regrets, and Truth**

It had only been three days since I made that announcement about telling them the truth about me. Rowen told me it would be best to wait for everyone to be conscious and ready to listen. There have been a few times that I thought about backing out, but I never go back on my word. Once Milla wakes up…I'll tell everyone.

I knew that would be at least a day or two away from now though, so I decided to head out into town and maybe find Raven again. As I was about to head out the door though, I noticed Alvin catching up to me.

"Heading into town," Alvin asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"What do you want Alvin," I asked during a failed attempt to shrug him off.

"I have some business to attend to there, and I thought you could help since you were heading out," Alvin told me as he released his grip.

"Well, just what type of business do you have?"

"A friend of mine's friend took some money from another friend of mine without his permission; therefore I'm going to retrieve it for him."

"This sounds awfully familiar somehow," I pointed out to him, whilst thinking of my own money situation.

"I don't see why it shouldn't considering it was your money that was stolen."

"So it really was me who he was talking about," I whispered to myself.

"Don't worry, Raven got it all back but there's a problem we have to solve before you get it." Alvin said with a smile as wide as the Grand Canyon.

"And what would that be," I asked Alvin before he could get ahead of himself.

"There happens to be a monster problem in the Sapstrath Deepwood, and we're going to be the exterminators," Alvin said with not a care in the world.

Just what is his angle though? Helping me get my money back? I already had that under control. Even the pendant I was supposed to take care of is in…my pocket? Wait, where is it? Oh shit, I was supposed to hold on to that as leverage!

"Looking for this," Alvin said as he pulled it out of his pocket.

"When did you?"

"Back when we ran into each other by the tea set shop," Alvin said grinning.

"How did I not notice it being gone? Guess I just didn't really care about it," I mumbled under my breath.

"I saw this thing hanging out of your pocket and I knew you'd been scammed by Noire…Raven has this thing at the ready to give to people who want their money back," He told me.

"But why would help the people?"

"He doesn't, instead he gives them this as a way of making that person a target for assassination by a skilled woman," Alvin said while trying to be scary.

"Just who is this woman?"

"They call her, 'Torn, the legendary archer' and she has done nothing but kill her targets from a distance before they witness her in the act!"

"Then how do they know she exists if no one ever catches her in the act of doing it?"

"Well, um…I assume that someone must have survived the first shot or she just got caught in the act by a civilian."

"I honestly have no idea why I care anymore," I told Alvin as we had gotten to the main shop area.

"Well, anyways we're set to meet up with Raven right outside the Sapstrath Deepwood so get prepared and let's go," Alvin said as he walked up to the nearest group of women.

Well, what to do now? I guess I should shop around a bit. Now that I think about it though, no new tales characters have shown up in a while even though according to Ratatosk, they're all supposed to be here.

"_Maybe you should, look around you…"_

_Wait? Ratatosk, what are you doing inside my head? This isn't normal…_

"_It seems that when you refused to use the darkness back at the Fortress I came into control over your mind…the voice you heard before is fighting me so I only have so little time for this but look for a man with black hair in the crowd. He may be carrying a sword so just look closely, for he will be a major asset to you in the future if you use him right."_

_Alright then, but wait?_

Some noise in my head rattled me and a familiar voice was once again there.

"_Hello there, I can't believe someone else managed to make it here…but whatever," _

_Damn it, I said to leave me alone!_

"_I could never do that…but I will say that you won't be able to hold back my gift forever."_

And like that, the voice disappeared again. I need to find out who that black haired swordsman is though. One can only wonder who it will be though.

"Hey, can you tell me where to go to meet the Lord of Sharilton," a mysterious boy in a cape asked me.

Wait? He has black hair and a sword! Could he be the one?

"I'll show you so don't worry about a thing," I reassured the fellow.

"I don't need your assistance more than the location," the guy told me in an irritated tone of voice.

"I'm just trying to help, may I ask your name and reason for wanting to meet the Lord?"

But wait? Wasn't Cline dead? I wasn't here to see if he did die or not…nor did I see him while I was at the manor. I wonder if they didn't tell me on purpose.

"My name…I don't have a name anymore…I left that behind me a long time ago, and my reason for wanting to see the Lord? I don't think I really have that either," The mysterious boy said sadly.

A pink cape, black hair, and a sword…is it possible that he's Lion? I don't know but I must find out.

"If you have nothing else to say to me, then I'll be on my way…considering you were no help at all," he said fluttering his cape as he began to walk away.

"Wait, are you? You know what? Never mind," I said changing my mind about asking him if he was Lion. I mean after all, I never played destiny so I wouldn't know much about him…I heard some tragic things but who knows maybe we'll meet again.

"You change your mind about something?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be on my way… I hope I meet you again someday," I told him as I finally started walking away.

I decided that if he was who Ratatosk mentioned that I would wait to use him for later…to be honest if that was Lion, then I wouldn't know because I never played tales of destiny like some people did. I just think that if it was, then from what I've heard about him…I should just leave him be for now.

"Hey Dante, what's taking you? Didn't you want your money back," Alvin asked as he walked up to me.

"Yeah, I do…I'll be right there, don't worry," I reassured him before I headed toward the town's exit.

As I exited the town with Alvin, and we began to make out way to the Deepwood I noticed a strange presence nearby. It wasn't just a strange presence though…it was really awkward, and as if he were trying to prove my point Raven appeared from a tree up above.

"Howdy there kiddo," Raven said as waved over to me.

"You were gonna try to kill me," I shouted at him.

"Details, details…it's all good right? Alvin took the mark off you didn't he?"

"I guess so, but that doesn't excuse a damn thing," I stated angrily.

"Hey, no fighting…we gotta get on with the mission here kid," Raven said as he flipped in the air to make himself seem like more of an asshole.

"I assume you have my fee ready," Alvin asked Raven,

"Don't worry, it's on the kid," Raven said smirking.

"As long as I get paid," Alvin said pulling out his weapons as we reached the entrance to the Deepwood.

"I don't have a good feeling about any of this at all," I muttered under my breath.

"Let's get moving kiddo," Raven said entering the Deepwood.

We trekked the Deepwood for a bit until Raven's energy finally dispersed. I was actually glad we got a breather, but Alvin was a little miffed that we hadn't encountered any actual monsters.

"Wasn't there a monster problem here Raven," Alvin asked slightly irritated.

"Well…there was….but I guess someone else dealt with it."

"So you're telling me we came here for no reason?"

"Exactly, what I'm saying Alvin!"

"Dante, please excuse me while I rip Raven's spine from him and wear it as a tie," Alvin said cracking his knuckles as he approached Raven.

Man, Alvin does not play around in this variation…I think. In all honesty Raven deserves everything that might happen to him.

"Anyways, if there isn't a job for me to fulfill here then I'm leaving," Alvin spoke adamantly.

"Wait! There might be something you can do," Raven told Alvin, as he pulled out a bottle saying 'drink me'.

"Why would I drink that?"

"It'll make you stronger!"

"Fine, I'll drink some…but only if you do the same," Alvin declared.

"Very well then…No problems…"

I saw the two force each other to drink every last drop…but the worst happened and they both shrunk to super mini sizes. I must say though that their fight continues even as they're small. It makes me wonder if they'll grow back to this size.

I picked them both up saying they were both fools. Then I told Raven that if he wanted to grow bigger in a women's breasts that he should tell me where my money is…otherwise he'd regrow elsewhere.

"Alright, you win…I'll tell you where the money is," Raven with his high pitched voice said.

"Well….I'm waiting."

"It's already spent too," Raven said.

"On what exactly?"

"More things to steal from people with," Raven suggested to me.

"Ugh, I just wish that I could deal with this whole thing in one blow."

"Deal with what," Alvin asked.

"Getting my money back obviously…I wish I could just buy a burger with it again."

"Whatever kiddo, the point is that if you want a bit more cash then you're gonna have to do the work regardless of you wanting to do it or not," Raven told me while looking at Alvin.

"And what should I do to 'earn money' as you put it? What job would I take on?"

"Assassination, Mercenary and many more with enough reputation…which by the way you have none," Raven said trying to lower my self-esteem, but the high pitched squeak of a voice he has is just so funny.

In all honesty I guess I should just do some honest work…but where will I find that. Who knows? This world is very strange in its own ways.

As I turned away for a bit I noticed a monster in the distance. I tried to hide but it seems that the thing is like a blood hound or something because that thing found me almost instantly.

I pulled out my sword because things looked like they were about to get real with this thing as my opponent.

"See Alvin, I told you there was a monster problem…it's this thing right here," Raven stated as he saw the beast and hid.

"Looks like I have to face this thing on my own," I proclaimed as I started slashing at it to no avail.

I had to jump back in fear that it might kill me before I get a chance to kill it. I couldn't beat this thing alone and I knew that for a fact but I just kept trying to kill it. It looked like something straight out of monster hunter I swear but that's even more impossible then all the Tales characters being here all at once.

But as I started to look at it more and get used to its attack patterns the more I realized that this was a Jinouga and there was no way I was beating this alone. Without the help of the other two, who even then we might stand a chance, we were beat in more ways than Sunday.

"Just run away Dante," both Alvin and Raven shouted as they hid in a tree stump.

I know that if I were to run, then this thing would follow and destroy the town…but there was nothing I could do but that in this circumstance. Was this the end? Am I done for? Why do situations keep happening like this one after another? I keep getting forced to make these damned decisions.

"Step back!"

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him. The cape flowed in the wind as he channeled the thunder from the beast into his blade and stabbed it in its chest, but that wasn't enough to finish it off.

"What are you doing here," I asked him.

"Repaying a debt to you…"

"What debt," I asked as I made another slash at the thing with my artes.

"You asked me my name…I had told you I didn't have one anymore," He spoke as he gloriously destroyed that beasts torso.

I don't know what it was about his swordplay that made me like him but he was amazing. I don't know if he's Lion or not, but regardless he would be a great asset to me in the future.

"I have my reasons, and I won't share them with you…but you're the first person in a while to actually ask me that question," he said as I saw a tear glisten as it traveled down his face. He continued to destroy the beast as I landed massive blows of damage from time to time.

"I just feel I owe you for asking…that's all," he said as broke of part of the creatures face.

"Just hold him off a little longer, and I can finish him!"

"Got it," the boy said as I began charging the Ain Soph Aur.

I could once again feel the sensation of endless light burning in the palm of my hand and traveling through the extension of my arm.

"Ain!"

Even if this was the second time I've charged this…I can still feel how powerful and draining this attack is going to be.

"Soph!"

I just have to make sure the attack hits the target with no delays.

"Aur!"

As the attack was thrust by my sword, I saw the boy dodge out of the way at the last minute. The attack had landed successfully and that Jinouga was done for. I don't know how many other creatures like that came to this world but if they're all dangerous like that then I'll have to destroy them all.

"Hey Raven, Alvin come on out," I shouted at the stump for it was safe now.

I looked around and saw that Lion, or whoever he is…was gone. I really do feel that he'll be important somehow. I looked over to Alvin and Raven and shockingly enough they grew back to normal size.

"Raven, Dante…Let's never speak of this again," Alvin said nodding his head.

We both nodded in agreement but something kept nagging me about that boy. I don't know what it was, but I felt like he had a lot on his mind.

"For now I think we should head back to the Manor, well except you Raven," I told them.

"Fairs fair kid…Here is you money back," Raven said handing it over like he just lost a bet.

We all headed back to town but when we got there we all went our separate ways, and as for me… I saw Sheena and decided to confront her about something else that was on my mind.

"Sheena, I have something to ask you," I told her as she turned my way.

"Yeah, Dante?"

"Why did you leave and come back all of a sudden?"

"Well, like I've told you before… I was on a mission that I had already completed and going with you was just me having some fun."

"I guess, but then why did you come back? You also turned me into a lesser spirit when you didn't need to," I told her showing on my face the curiousness that I was going through.

"I came back because I have another mission which just so happened to be centered on the people near you, and I turned you into a lesser spirit in order to save you from the horrible fate of death," Sheena said as she grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Dante, I saved you because you're fun and cool… I may not have known you for long but those days were some of the best I've had in a while…Even Zelos hadn't made me smile like I did around you," Sheena told me with a serious look.

Could it be that my mediocre self has made Sheena fall for me?

"But that's just because you've been a great friend…I hope we can stay friends forever Dante," Sheena said basically denying any chance I may have had of hitting that. Oh well if it's not meant to be I guess it doesn't matter.

"Sheena, Let's be ultimate friends cause that shit lasts forever!"

"Alright then Dante, but I should warn you that you'll have to suffer being scared by my skills of summoning, and being and assassin."

"I think I'll manage but okay."

Sheena then hugged and whispered something into my ear that I couldn't hear for the life of me. I guess it will have to wait for another time…besides I already have a girl waiting for me to remember.

"Aren't you two getting close," Teepo said as Elize, Driselle, and Rowen approached us.

Sheena pushed me off and ran away in embarrassment and anger. Now Teepo was gonna get it from me full force.

"Shut up Teepo! And besides, it's much better news that you two are out and about right," I said looking at Elize and Driselle.

"Yes, they have managed to make a partial recovery in the last few days and they decided to come see you, and thank you," Rowen said as the girls got closer.

"We wanted to thank you, for rescuing us," Elize said.

"We know you tried your best to help us…even though we got hurt…it's not your fault okay," Driselle said hugging me.

"That's right it's not your fault, especially with Milla…she always runs headfirst without thinking," Jude said as he came up to us.

"I assume Milla is awake," I told Jude.

"Yes, which means it's time to gather everyone," Jude said with a look of determination.

"I'll call the others," Rowen said.

After all that's happened I'm still nervous…but I know that they'll have to learn eventually so it should be sooner rather than later.


End file.
